


非典型童話故事 - 其一

by Nero515



Series: 非典型童話故事 [1]
Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero515/pseuds/Nero515
Summary: 是*萬聖節限定 的產物。
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: 非典型童話故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548865
Kudos: 1





	非典型童話故事 - 其一

**Author's Note:**

> 是*萬聖節限定 的產物。

_\--_

陳宥維死了。

死得七零八落，隔壁帝國入侵的槍砲轟碎了他整個身體，他的碎片四處散落，一隻左手掉在花槽邊，一隻右腳落到馬車頂上，頭顱滾到角落裡。何昶希全都一個個撿了回去，除了陳宥維的心，不知道掉去哪個角落，他就是沒找到。不過就算缺少了這個部件也不要緊。

何昶希在他的高堡裡把這些碎片縫補了三天三夜，才把陳宥維縫好。

一開始陳宥維還僵硬得無法動彈，被安置在餐桌前對著身前的餐盤乾瞪眼。何昶希坐在長長的餐桌對面，中間隔著無數隻蠟燭，向遠遠的陳宥維舉起酒杯，「吃啊，你怎麼不吃？」

陳宥維臉上橫著幾道縫補後的痕跡，身上全是一塊青一塊紫，針線把他裂開的皮膚拼了回去，但他目前連嘴巴都動不了，只能對著何昶希轉動眼珠。

何昶希放下酒杯，嘆了口氣，「好吧，我喂你。」

陳宥維感覺他等了好久，何昶希才從餐桌的另一端走到自己這邊，拖著長長的暗紫色長袍在地面滑過，然後粗暴地往他的嘴裡塞血淋淋的生肉。陳宥維原本是個王子，住在豪華宮殿裡無憂無慮，隨心所欲地白天玩耍晚上拉普，直到他死了。不過也沒有那麼糟，他想，至少吃飯還是有人喂。

- -

何昶希認真地照著筆記本，往一口翻滾著濃稠暗綠色液體的鍋裡扔進材料，蝙蝠幹、奇怪草藥等等，最後再拿小棍子瘋狂攪拌，陳宥維被放在椅子上任由蜘蛛在他身上爬來爬去。

高堡的窗戶不多，陽光艱難地穿過窗戶上的厚厚灰塵，病殃殃地掉在地上，蜘蛛在陳宥維的身上織出一個漂亮的蛛網，何昶希興致勃勃地端來一碗剛煮好的藥水，打開陳宥維的嘴巴直接灌進去，幸好味覺還未回覆，陳宥維感覺不到藥水的味道，只覺得有什麼東西順著滑進了自己的肚子裡。

「喝了這個你應該就能動了。」何昶希說，一臉期待地盯著陳宥維，順手把他肩上的蜘蛛拍到一邊。

過了一會，陳宥維眨了眨眼睛，他真的能動了。他先是動了動手指，抬起手臂，最後再站了起來，何昶希高興地拍拍手，「行了！」

陳宥維能動了，當然也可以講話了。

「何昶希。」他輕輕說出這三個字，像在敲琴上敲了三聲。

「為什麼我還活著？」

_-_ _-_

為了鍛鍊陳宥維的行動能力，何昶希決定帶他出高堡，在森林裡走走，活動活動。

在夜深人靜的時刻，只有貓頭鷹在樹上淒厲地叫著，陰森的風吹得樹葉沙沙作響，還在恢復期的陳宥維走得很慢，幾乎是一步一個腳印，何昶希跟著他，出門還要往頭上戴頂黑色尖頂帽，遮擋月光。

走了一段時間，陳宥維感覺自己腳邊有什麼東西在跳動，下一秒一隻箭就從暗處飛來，直直射中他的手臂。

「是誰！」何昶希衝過去大吼一聲。

罪魁禍首黃嘉新從前面拿著弓大搖大擺地走出來，「咦，不好意思，射錯了。」然後定睛一看，看見陳宥維身上大大小小的疤痕，「哇，殭屍！」接著又認出了隔壁何昶希身上標誌性的裝束，指著說：「哇，巫婆！」

「是巫男！哦不，男巫！」何昶希反駁。

「⋯⋯是巫師吧。」陳宥維澄清。

對面的何昶希氣沖沖地拔下插在陳宥維手臂上的箭，徒手折斷扔在一邊，「射不準就不要學別人射箭！」

黃嘉新有點不好意思地撓了撓頭，陳宥維在一邊安慰，「沒事，多練練就好了。」

不過黃嘉新大概是沒機會練了，因為何昶希迅速收繳了他的弓。

黃嘉新原本是想射只兔子當晚餐，他不到儲備糧吃光都不會想出門。何昶希不屑地說，「不是給了間糖果屋給你當陷阱嗎，怎麼這樣都引誘不到幾個迷路的人類小孩來當糧食。」

黃嘉新有點傷感地說，「可能現在的小孩都不太喜歡吃軟糖了。」

_-_ _-_

自從陳宥維被黃嘉新無意中射了一箭之後，何昶希就不太想帶他離開高堡了。

何昶希在陳宥維的新傷口上又縫補了一段時間，每天按照不同的筆記熬煮藥水，一碗一碗地往陳宥維嘴裡灌，陳宥維終於能夠行動自如了，身上的疤痕也漸漸消退。

行動自如後，陳宥維的味覺也恢復了不少，除了正餐以外，蜥蜴幹瞬間晉升為他最愛的小零食，蝙蝠幹的口味和它比起來還差了一節。

陳宥維無聊，就隨便挑了本舖滿了灰塵的古籍，這本書在邪惡六芒星的封面之下，是詳細地闡述介紹了不同種類蜥蜴的口味、口感，以及捕捉方式等等，一本值得仔細研讀的珍貴參考資料。

陳宥維如獲至寶，但還沒看幾頁，就被響聲打斷，抬頭一看，是銜著信封的烏鴉一頭撞死在緊閉的窗戶上，連帶信封一起在高堡外掉下去，過了一下，又陸續有兩隻同樣銜著信封的烏鴉裝過來，淪落和上一隻同樣的命運。

「那些信是給你的嗎？」陳宥維問，想過去打開窗戶，何昶希卻從熬製藥水的鍋前抬頭制止，「不用管它，我懶得看那些無聊的信。」

「都是些誰寄給你的？」

「我的同行吧，」何昶希繼續鑽研他的藥水配方，「無非就是叫我去參加一些巫師集會，嘮嘮叨叨的，我沒什麼興趣。」

陳宥維點了點頭，重新翻開那本「蜥蜴食用大全」。

_\--_

高堡背後有一片小花園，開滿了茂盛的食人花，隨著風隱隱搖動，花口一張一合打盹，在食人花之間，斑駁的柵欄後面是破敗的玫瑰花叢，陳宥維覺得這片小花園和他皇宮裡的花園也沒多大差別，一樣都有著玫瑰花叢。他在小花園裡穿過，看著一朵食人花迅速吞入一隻可憐的松鼠。

小花園旁邊是墳墓，破落的墓地上孤獨地立著幾個看不清字的墓碑，「這些都是誰？」陳宥維問。

「我的祖母，還有我的祖母的祖母⋯⋯」何昶希說，「她們有時候會跳出來，和我說幾句話，抓幾個迷路人又回去。」

一朵食人花插嘴：「她們還催你趕緊找個對象，不要做一輩子老姑婆。」

「閉嘴！」何昶希說，狠狠地拍打了那朵食人花一掌，食人花就瞬間癟了下去。

- -

何昶希覺得今天是個好天氣，陣陣涼風像穿過枯骨的裂紋吹來，他特意把掃帚帶出高堡，讓掃帚曬曬月光。

陳宥維在小花園裡，想起以前他也曾在花園裡對酒拉普，那個時候有無數個晚會，無數個貴族公子小姐跳一晚上的舞也不會累。然後何昶希有時候會來，面具舞會的時候他就可以大搖大擺走進宮裡，穿過人群對他說，「我不知道你在拉什麼。」

「因為這裡太吵了，所以你聽不清。」陳宥維解釋，拉過何昶希讓他們只能跳舞。

何昶希把掃帚放在地上，沒戴他的尖頂帽，他的暗色貼身長袍在月光下反射出細碎的閃光，像把月光敲碎了撒在上面，衣領和手袖上用烏鴉的羽毛點綴，閃著藍紫色的金屬光澤。

陳宥維盯著何昶希，心想自己放在宮殿裡大段大段冗長的詞句會不會被人一把火燒了，燒了也好，這樣他就有理由可以寫新的。

何昶希轉頭看陳宥維，以為他是無聊在發呆，伸出手指抵在下巴上想了想，拿起躺在地上的掃帚，向陳宥維伸手，「來吧，我帶你隨便飛飛。」

陳宥維坐在何昶希後面，掃帚瞬間就輕盈地將他們抬起，滑翔一般往前飛去，越過大片樹林，看著高堡在遠處變成一根纖細的針，沒有任何東西阻擋他們，好像就這樣可以直直衝向月亮的派對。

陳宥維緊緊抱著何昶希，不這樣做就會掉下去。他看著慘淡的月光照在何昶希的頭髮和蒼白的皮膚上，他雙手圈著何昶希單薄的腰腹，臉上碰到何昶希柔軟的髮絲，想起以前也曾經有過這樣的時刻，何昶希就算不用魔法都可以吸引他所有的注意力——

「你在想什麼？」何昶希突然問，他轉過頭發現他們近在咫尺，陳宥維臉上縫補過的疤痕幾乎消失不見，光潔的皮膚逐漸脫離灰白的顏色，眼眶裡鑲嵌著一雙光彩奪目的眼珠，他的嘴唇動了動。

「我在想你。」陳宥維說。

「你為什麼要把我補回去？」

「我想救活你，需要什麼理由嗎？」何昶希回得理所當然。

「人死了就應該死了。」

「我是巫師，我想做什麼就什麼。而且你現在不是人了，你是殭屍。」

_\--_

陳宥維在夜晚的小花園裡散步，他隨身攜帶著一本小本子，想著什麼時候有靈感了就在本子上寫詞，但實際上他並沒寫出多少詞，只是游離地想出一些細枝末節的碎片。

「你恢復得不錯。」何昶希滿意的看著他，漸漸變回一個「人樣」。

但陳宥維沒有告訴何昶希，他身上的疤痕其實又悄悄長了回去，只不過還沒長到臉上罷了。

他從未想過自己還能復活，他並非毫不感激，而是既然復活就不再打算變回人類。他慶幸自己站在了灰色中間帶上，享受著這種不倫不類：他可能還不知道自己想要什麼，但他清楚的知道自己不想要什麼。

蝙蝠們倒掛在樹枝上看著他們，何昶希建議他們可以用從黃嘉新那收來的弓輪換著射箭，何昶希迫使食人花打開花瓣，他們瞄準花蕊當作目標，他們的準頭都出奇地好，而可憐的食人花就遭殃了。

陳宥維瞄準的時候，一陣風把一個信封吹到弓上，陳宥維捉住那封信，把信封打開。

「尊敬的大巫師：

你已經很久都沒有參加我們的巫師茶話會了，不知我們何時才能等來你的再次參與？之前聽聞你的魔杖壞了，不知現在修好了沒？⋯⋯對了，聽說人類終於擊敗了隔壁帝國的入侵，又回到了以前的樣子，真無趣⋯⋯」

陳宥維抬起頭，對何昶希說，「你的魔杖怎麼了？」

何昶希搶過陳宥維手中的信紙，快速看了幾眼，然後把信揉成一團扔到一邊，食人花識相地迅速吞下銷毀。

「都說了這些信沒什麼好看的。」何昶希說，把信封也一併拿來扔了。

「我才想起來，我怎麼都沒見到你的魔杖？」陳宥維繼續問。

「我掉扔了。」何昶希撒謊，「它壞了，我就扔了。」

_-_ _-_

森林裡有邪惡巫師的傳言已經很久了，陳宥維想去森林裡打獵，周圍的人都勸告他：「殿下，小心巫師⋯⋯」

陳宥維年輕氣盛：「只是一個傳言有什麼好怕的。」

他騎馬進入森林，烏鴉群在他上方盤旋像是歡迎，樹葉之間互相拍掌，像有不明生物在空氣間爬動，旋轉著將他包裹，身下的馬不安地甩頭，走到一半忽然停了下來，再也不願往前一步。

「你在我的地盤做什麼？」

陳宥維先是聽見聲音，眨眼之後才看見前面出現一個人影，一身黑袍，全身唯有頭髮不是黑的。對方看著他，從容中帶著冰冷的寒意，彷彿他真的擁有整個森林，而陳宥維是一個誤入他人領土的入侵者。

陳宥維本想進行一個禮貌的自我介紹，然而馬並不願意配合，馬發瘋般將他甩下去，陳宥維基乎沒有過多掙扎就摔到地上，更糟的是，他發現他可能摔斷了腿，並不能短時間站起來，馬早就迅速逃跑了，留下一串當作犯罪證據的馬蹄印。

陳宥維躺在地上，身上都是泥土碎屑和孤枝落葉，他聽見腳步聲，有人走了過來，低頭看著他，金髮亮得令陳宥維眨眼。

「你好，我是這個國家的王子⋯⋯」陳宥維只能被迫在地上做自我介紹，對方還沒興趣聽完，一句「我是巫師。」卡掉他的下半句話。

好吧，陳宥維想說，那你能先幫我扶起來嗎。這時卻從遠處傳來他隨從部隊的聲音，他們總是會在不合時宜的時候出現，打斷陳宥維射只兔子。

對方很明顯也聽到了，他往遠處看了一眼，又低頭看回陳宥維，他從黑袍裡抽出一根魔杖，滿是尖刺的魔杖上面鑲嵌著一朵鮮紅的玫瑰，他揮動魔杖的動作緩慢而優雅，陳宥維看見他輕輕抿嘴笑了笑，然後用充滿惡作劇的語氣說，「我要把你變豬。」

幾分鐘後，終於跟上的隨從們找到了王子落單的馬，王子卻不見蹤影，只看見一頭粉色的小豬躺在地上。

\--

何昶希把那頭受傷的小豬帶回他的糖果屋，那個時候糖果屋還是他的，屋外舖滿了糖霜，在漆黑的森林裡像個燈塔，吸引著想不勞而獲的某隻黃嘉新前來拜訪。

「何昶希，今天有什麼吃的？」黃嘉新往何昶希的瓶瓶罐罐裡翻找，被奇怪的藥水味熏到嫌棄地吐舌頭，眼神一轉看見被擺在床上的粉色小豬，不由自主吞了吞口水，「今天有烤豬吃！」

「別動我的藥！」何昶希說，用手把黃嘉新拍到一邊，「也別動我的豬！」

「幹嘛？不要那麼小氣嘛何昶希，有豬一起吃啊。」黃嘉新說，剛準備拿起刀叉，就被何昶希抽出魔杖一揮，瞬間彈出屋外，再一揮，門迅速關上。

- -

何昶希喂陳宥維喝下他的藥水，心情好的時候把他變回人，讓他扶著拐杖；心情不好的時候就把他變回豬，三隻豬蹄瘸一隻。

除了整天把他變來變去這點，陳宥維絲毫沒感受到別人口中巫師的可怕：巫師會引誘迷路的小孩，不是捉來當奴隸就是煮了吃、巫師的邪惡藥水會讓人腐爛、巫師會散布可怕的詛咒⋯⋯陳宥維想，也許是因為自己不是小孩，巫師沒有興趣。但他的藥水雖然聞起來味道奇怪，喝起來卻是甜甜的；至於詛咒，他目前還沒有見識到。

出於人類的好奇，陳宥維沈迷發掘巫師的新奇事物，他翻開一本筆記的一頁，閱讀第一行字：「大巫師級別的巫師能夠使用變形魔法。」

所以何昶希可以把他變成豬。得到解答的陳宥維點點頭，繼續看下去，卻都是寫著亂七八糟的藥水材料配方，陳宥維只好開口問，「除了變形魔法，你還會施什麼魔法？」

「我還會很多，比如詛咒⋯⋯」何昶希伸出一根手指恐嚇他，說到一半卻停了下來，把手伸回去叉手，「不過我幹嘛要告訴你。你最好傷快點好然後回你的皇宮裡去，不要翻亂我的筆記本。」

「原來你還會放我回去的嗎？」陳宥維若有所思。

「我又不是真的要養豬！你小心我真的把你烤了吃！」

- -

再喝多兩天藥水，陳宥維的腳傷就完全好了。

何昶希用掃帚載他飛到皇宮的花園裡，失去了王子的花園一片寂靜，人們都緊張地尋找失蹤王子的下落，沒人還會在這種時候玩樂。

他習慣了圍繞在何昶希周圍的冰冷氣息，當何昶希把他放下之後那股氣息就消失了。

「趕緊回你的皇宮裡去吧。」

「謝謝你治好我⋯⋯不過我其實還沒有那麼快想回去。」陳宥維有點傷感地說，「但是，如果可以的話，走之前再為我施一個魔法吧？」

何昶希沒有回答，看了陳宥維一眼，甩給他一個背影然後飛走。

過了一天，有宮女在花園裡發現了一個尾巴有相間環紋的神奇動物。

它趴在樹上打盹，無論樹下的人如何驚呼它也一動不動，唯有等王子過來，它才起身，不緊不慢地爬下樹。

- -

在沒有人的時候，何昶希會從小熊貓變回人形，懶洋洋地和陳宥維靠在花園的樹下，一起分享同一串葡萄，杯子和茶壺放在草地上，吃了兩口的點心和剝開的石榴散落在碟子上，陳宥維故意用頭壓住何昶希巨大的帽簷，迫使何昶希不情願地摘下帽子，然後靠著他的半邊身子滑下去一點，輕聲偷笑。

「你有時候比我還煩人，你知道嗎。」何昶希轉過頭，嘴唇正好輕掃過陳宥維的鼻尖。他們靠得太近了，像一個不小心的恰到好處，身不由己又順其自然，陳宥維抬了抬頭，兩人的唇就輕而易舉地碰到一起。

\--

何昶希轉過頭，盯著陳宥維的臉頓住了，「你的臉怎麼回事？」他說。

陳宥維料想是臉上的疤痕又長了回去，他身體上的疤痕早就停留在一開始的樣子沒有變過，皮膚也變回青一塊紫一塊的，只是現在才蔓延回臉上。

何昶希不可置信地過去抓起陳宥維的手，拉開他的衣袖確定他真的沒有好轉，屬於殭屍的特徵安穩地回到陳宥維身上。

「怎麼會沒有效⋯⋯明明所有的藥水都喝過了⋯⋯」何昶希煩躁地來回踱步，咬著指甲思考，「我肯定還忘了些什麼⋯⋯」

過了一會，他突然想到了，他欣喜若狂地說：「我知道了！」

「還差一點，你還差一點就可以變回人了。」

何昶希說完，拎起掃帚披上斗篷，立刻飛出大門。

\--

他定是還少了顆心。巫師篤定地想。

王子的心被藏在防守得最嚴密的宮殿裡，人們無法找到王子的屍體，只好守住唯一找到的心，用來紀念逝去的王子。

巫師在夜晚騎著掃帚降落在宮殿的屋頂上，他躲開了守衛，找到王子的心。

王子的心放在宮殿中央，靜靜地躺在柔軟的天鵝絨布上，光芒璀璨得讓人睜不開眼，彷彿可以與月光媲美。

巫師拿起那顆心，這時守衛們卻衝了進來，層層包圍住他。情急之下巫師只好拜託烏鴉，讓烏鴉把這顆心帶回去，而巫師就被守衛抓住。

「他偷走了王子的心！」

「他就是夜晚騎掃帚，與惡魔訂下契約的邪惡巫師！」

人們非常憤怒，將巫師綁在行刑柱上，往巫師的腳下鋪滿了木柴。

「燒死他！」人們憤怒地喊著。

\--

陳宥維沒等到何昶希回來，卻等來了烏鴉。

烏鴉在窗外用爪子刮著玻璃，傳出急促又刺耳的聲音，陳宥維走過去，不知多少年來第一次打開那扇積滿灰塵的窗戶，讓烏鴉鑽進來。

烏鴉撲閃翅膀，停留在桌上，它嘴裡銜著一個閃閃發亮的東西，陳宥維仔細一看，那是一顆心。

「希希呢？」陳宥維問。

烏鴉把心放在桌上，「這個是他叫我帶回來給你的，這是 **你的心** 。」

那顆心看起來和別的任何一顆心都沒有差別。

陳宥維盯著那顆心，這是他的東西，轉了一圈又回到他眼前。但比起這個，他更希望烏鴉帶回來的是何昶希，而不是這顆炙熱又閃閃發光，對於一個殭屍而言並不需要的東西。

「我並不需要我的心。」陳宥維說。

「你把心安回去，你就可以變回人了。」烏鴉說。

「我當殭屍當得挺好的。所以希希到底在哪？」

「巫師被抓住了！」窗戶邊飛來另一隻烏鴉插嘴，「人們準備燒死他！」

「怎麼會？他不可能被抓住。」

「因為他沒帶他的魔杖，施不了法。」

「他的魔杖在哪？」

陳宥維在烏鴉七嘴八舌的幫助之下找到那根藏在櫃子頂上的魔杖，魔杖上原本鮮紅的玫瑰此刻變得灰暗，尖刺之間裂開，似乎下一秒就要支離破碎。

「自從你死了之後，巫師的魔杖就壞了。」

魔杖上的玫瑰失去了色彩，變得蒼白而慘淡，龜裂的魔杖再也無法用來施法。

陳宥維失去了生命，何昶希失去了施法的能力。

「沒有辦法能讓魔杖修好嗎？」陳宥維問。

「只有唯一一個辦法，用魔杖上的尖刺把你的心刺破，讓你的心上的血流入魔杖上。」

「但這樣你的心就會沒用了，你再也變不回人了。」烏鴉說。

陳宥維拿起他的心，頭一次感覺到他的心的寶貴——只因他的心可以用來修好何昶希的魔杖。

21歲，這位年輕的王子，不僅都體驗了生與死後的時光：他從人變成殭屍，再由殭屍向人的轉化中戛然停止。他停在這個時刻，也看透事物無用的本質：他曾經和詩人一樣自負，他的詞句就像一場鬧劇。

而這世上只剩下兩樣他能夠相信的東西，他想起愛和抱負、動物和自然、一隻豬和玫瑰花叢。

他的心並不包含在內。

陳宥維拿起他的心，放到魔杖上，讓魔杖上的尖刺刺進他的心，鮮血從那顆閃閃發光的心裡流出來，浸入魔杖的每個裂痕裡，尖刺越進入他的心，血就湧得越多，直到溢滿整個魔杖，徹底染透那朵玫瑰；而他的心卻不再發光，變得黯淡，直到毫無用處。

陳宥維舉起魔杖，魔杖上的玫瑰重新綻放，花心鮮豔得像顆寶石。陳宥維要將它送到它的主人手上，看著那雙手再次揮動它，施下魔法。

他想，他定是早已中了可怕的詛咒，詛咒他愛上一個巫師。

\--

**_*「假如送她一朵紅玫瑰，她就答應和我跳舞」 _ **

- -

殭屍無懼人們的棍棒與利刃，它雖毫無攻擊力但無法被打倒。

「這是什麼邪惡的生物？」人們驚呼。

被綁在行刑柱上的巫師遠遠地看見殭屍，被眾人圍攻卻仍緩慢地朝前走去，巫師輕呼它的名字，像一聲咒語，此刻沒人會再留意巫師口中在念什麼。

殭屍衝過去解開巫師，人們幾乎要被嚇倒，殭屍遞給巫師一把被黑暗氣息包圍的魔杖，上面黑色的尖刺與鮮紅的玫瑰是罪惡的象徵，撒旦的禮物。年輕的修女開始流淚向上帝祈禱，母親抱緊嬰孩，虔誠的農夫顫抖著抓緊手中的武器。

只見巫師手中拿著那把魔杖，濃稠的黑霧在巫師身邊升起，巫師輕輕揮動魔杖，嘴裡唸著邪惡咒語，巫師被折斷後扔在地上的掃帚被黑霧包裹，點點磷光在黑霧裡閃爍，輕易地復原掃帚。

「回去吧。」殭屍說。

巫師點點頭，他們一同騎上掃帚消失在空中。

\--

** _ 「去，可愛的玫瑰！ _ **

** _ 告訴她她正在浪費她自己的時間和我，」 _ **

- -

陳宥維往一盤蜥蜴幹上撒一層薄薄的海鹽，蜘蛛在牆角爬來爬去，何昶希趕跑幾隻覬覦他材料的烏鴉，費力地關上窗不讓它們再飛進來，窗戶上的灰塵嗆得他瘋狂咳嗽，陳宥維拿起一隻蜥蜴幹咀嚼起來。

何昶希看了陳宥維一眼，突然想起有什麼不對勁的地方，轉眼看了四周都沒看見要找的東西，「你的心哪裡去了？」何昶希問，「那可是我辛苦偷回來的，早知道就不應該叫那些死烏鴉幫忙，肯定又是不知道扔哪裡了⋯⋯」何昶希重新打開窗戶，抽出魔杖估計是要找一隻倒霉烏鴉的麻煩。

陳宥維看著他，何昶希手裡的魔杖一如往常，銳利的尖刺、鮮紅的玫瑰。

「我的心已經在你手裡了，寶貝。」

*出自《夜鶯與玫瑰》

**Author's Note:**

> 結合之前官方那個虎頭蛇尾的武俠設定，自我發揮了一些梗，不知道有沒人發現？（x


End file.
